


The Tavern

by Kahlan_20



Series: The Hero and the Inquisitor [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, i'm trash for my characters, the inquisitor meets the warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_20/pseuds/Kahlan_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem got up to go hide behind Bull. Tactical retreat. Decisions like that were why he was Bull’s second-in-command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tavern

It was a truly amazing sight, Krem thought from the corner of the tavern that everyone knew was his, the Hero of Fereldon and the Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor sitting together, getting along. So many people were sure that egos would be competing, that they each would disapprove of how the other used their influence and power but –

“I would ride that Bull any day!” Both women broke into hysterical giggles, Mira managing to choke out, “he uses that line too!”

Insert two very scary women looking in Bull’s direction. Bull raised his visible eyebrow, and waved a hand from his lounging position.

And insert more giggling. It was like watching a pair of teenager get drunk for the first time. It was painful.

The Warden had shed her outer leather coat, which left her arms totally bare and red from the cold. Krem doubted she felt it. Black hair tumbled around her face and down to the lowest part of her spine.

Tabris rested her forehead on her hand, shoulders heaving up and down and she silently laughed. Mira had placed an almost laughably large arm around her as she lazily, drunkenly, looked around the tavern.

“But… but…” Mira said, refocusing on the Warden, shaking her, “what about Alistair?”

Tabris, with effort, looked on Mira. “I can look, can’t I?” Mira shrugged.

“Can’t hurt I guess.”

Tabris leaned forward, clasping a hand around Mira’s shoulder. She leaned in, like she was going to tell a secret, “HE’S VERY ATTRACTIVE TOO!” Her hand waved around. Krem wasn’t sure who she was referring to now, except then both ladies’ bodies turned to him.

He felt his face heat up, and choked on his alcohol.

Mira stage-whispered, “I know, right?”

Krem got up to go hide behind Bull. Tactical retreat. Decisions like that were why he was Bull’s second-in-command.

***

Josephine walked down the main stairwell from the main hall of Skyhold into the courtyard, making her way over to the tavern where apparently the Inquisitor and the Warden-Commander could be found.  She paused, seeing Alistair holding his head in his hands, groaning pitifully, with Leliana actually openly laughing and consolingly patting him on the back.

Then she heard the noise, and rushed forward to be able to see the whole scene. Her board fell from her hands and she stared uncomprehendingly.

_“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning!_

_And gladly ride the waves of life …”_

Both the Inquisitor and the Warden-Commander and Hero of Ferelden were belting out the words to the song, sorely off-tune, one’s voice way to high. Lady Adaar was spinning the Warden around, her feet not even on the ground.

Varric’s laughter echoed across the courtyard.

Josephine wondered if there was room on Alistair’s bench for her to sit on Leliana’s other side.  


End file.
